1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a conveniently operated image scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using an image scanner to scan documents, the user operates software by clicking a “scan” icon on the monitor or operates hardware by pushing a “scan” button on the image scanner. Basically, for scanning each document, the user needs to take an action. That is inconvenient, especially when the user intends to scan a large quantity of documents.